1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to decorative and educational displays and specifically to modular genealogical or family tree display kits having frames for photographs or other likenesses of family members.
2. Related Art
Many people compile genealogical information to record and understand their roots. This information is taught to children to help them understand their of family identity. Family members who are living are known to children by their relationships. It takes time for children and others to develop a clear mental picture of the relationships of many relatives. This is one reason so many devices and methods for recording, displaying, teaching, and aids to understand genealogy or family relationships have been invented.
Genealogical charts show ancestors or descendants who are identified by name and other data in a structure that shows their family relationships. Such charts are useful for research and record keeping. Examples are U.S. Pat. No. 1,297,663 to Davis, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,483,680 to Daly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,501,559 to Griswald et al, and common pedigree charts.
Plaques having printed or engraved names are useful for displaying genealogical or family tree information, as can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 265,643 to Smith.
Some multiple photograph picture frames have a family tree theme. Sometimes this theme is expressed in the name only, such as "Family Tree Picture Holder," U.S. Pat. Des. 285,751 to Timarac. Sometimes it is expressed by the presence of an ornamental tree, such as in "Picture Frame," U.S. Pat. No. Des. 270,882 to Wilson. Neither of these shows the relationships of the family members.
Some genealogical or family tree games have related displays. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,375,288, Des. 276,055 and Des. 273,312, all to Guertin, are directed to a game that teaches genealogical research methods while players place likenesses of persons on an ornamental tree. Some games are intended to familiarize children with older members of their families.
Some genealogical displays are modular. In U.S. Pat. No. 705,833 to Gee, record elements bearing names are loosely linked to create a Genealogical Chain Record. U.S. Pat. No. 4,650,422 to Gorezynski shows a family tree doll set in which dolls representing various generations of a family occupy tree swings or tree houses in a tree. U.S. Pat. No. 4,865,548 to Snyder teaches a three dimensional display capable of showing or representing lateral family relationships such as aunts, uncles, and cousins using markers bearing names. French Pat. No. 1,195,038 shows a modular construction in which vertical members represent the males of a family and oblique members represent the females. Gee and the French patent suggest that pictures can accompany the modular elements. A "Heritage Tree" having modular apple-shaped picture frames was advertised as "perfect for the family tree".
As can be seen from the genealogical inventions above, there is considerable interest in providing ways of recording, teaching, and displaying genealogical information to preserve and strengthen family bonds. However, whatever the precise advantages or attributes of the above mentioned genealogical and family tree displays, none of them achieves or fulfills the purposes of the present invention as defined by the following objectives, disclosure and claims.